


Therapy

by kettlepillow



Category: The Fifth Estate (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bodily Fluids, Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake Science, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettlepillow/pseuds/kettlepillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat needs to go through hormonal therapy to induce a heat. Doctor Assange is the best in his field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic is for my friend Kat, who's madly in love with Benedict Cumberbatch's Julian Assange and a fan of Omegaverse aus. ^^
> 
> (English isn't my first language. No beta.)

Doctor Assange closed the medical record and looked at me. 

"What can I do for you?“

 

Searching for words I scratched my cheek.

 

"Well. I'm contemplating to get a hormone therapy. I was hoping to get some advice. I ...“my voice sounded so small all of the sudden. I didn't have to tell him the whole story. He could smell my fear. I could practically hear him thinking.

 

"I see." He took some notes and folded his hands. "Well. I could certainly help you with that."

I watched him in disbelieve as he said it so toneless and uncaring. It was probably just professional...

 

After a few moments the silence grew uncomfortable. I wasn't keen to elaborate and to answer his unuttered questions.

"I take it there's a reason for your decision. You're in your late twenties. Inconspicuous medical record. Omega female. What happened? “He asked bluntly.

 

Doctor Assange was a specialist on second gender endocrinology. The white haired man was a phenomenon on his field - a genius. This wasn't the first time for him to deal with unusual requests.

He was also an Alpha.

I had been certain the second Assange had entered the room. His posture. The almost insensible and brief brush against his furniture. As if to make sure it was all still his. I couldn't suppress a grin when he sat down and noticed me with a not so subtle sniff, masking it as a runny nose immediately.  
The man's unique heady smell filled the room. He was lean with sharp cheekbones. His profile as famous as his skills.

I looked down at my shaky hands.

"I'm still not bonded."

Assange's eyes widened a fraction.

"It's a rather short story. When I tell people, Alphas, that I might be unable to bear them children the date is over." A bitter laugh followed. "If it's not the first thing they ask about, it's the second or third. Most of them aren’t intrigued by my smell in the first place. So why bother trying… "

I felt so pathetic telling him about my dating experiences.

He leaned forward.

"I'm guessing there are no heats caused by a lack of inducing hormones."

"Yes, I suppose."

“And you wish to raise your chances in finding a bond mate and improve your life in general by going through therapy?”

“Exactly. Basically I feel like being only half the person I ought to be. People were talking about ways to change things-”

"That's odd...“ Assange muttered, rubbing his nose abstractedly.

He brushed away the hair which had fallen loosely over ears and forehead.

"What is?"

"Your body seems to be secreting more fragrances than what would be considered normal for a lack of hormones."  
Not looking up he noted something else. 

I felt myself blushing. And the urge to use deodorant was overwhelming.  
Of course the bastard would notice my embarrassment!  
A very thin smile appeared and was gone just as fast.

"I need to be absolutely certain it's not a mistake on my behalf, though. A lot of patients come in here over the day."

The slender doctor stood and pulled out a preserving jar of coffee beans from somewhere behind his desk.

My pulse sped up.

"You most likely know these from perfumeries. Coffee helps to neutralize the fragrances lingering in your nose and make it therefore more receptive for new ones. Simple but effective."

Assange opened the jar and took a deep breath.

My skin began to tingle in anticipation and discomfort at the same time.

He walked over in two long strides and lowered his nose to my scent gland in another heartbeat.

Inches away from me, the calm breath against the most sensitive part of my neck felt almost cold.

A simple inhale.

He immediately took a few steps back. It seemed like a mile. 

When I looked into his eyes again I almost gasped. Almost.

He was shaking ever so slightly and anyone would’ve guessed that it was due to ... stimulation. I didn't quite dare to think of him as what he was by nature, and what that meant. It was ridiculous.

Willing himself to get a grip the tall man blinked a few times, getting back to his professional self.

 

"That is indeed not something I come across very often. “He said. „I... apologize for...However it shouldn't be a problem at all to try a hormonal therapy. As soon as we get the complete analysis of a fresh blood sample I'll have several options how to continue in terms of medication." 

 

Releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding, I smiled.

“I’ll sent you to one of my assistants to get a blood sample next.”

A wave of scents left the room with me.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tried very hard not to think about the tall Alpha getting slightly wobbly knees right in front of me. I tried to tell myself that it was all biological and not emotions causing this kind of reaction to someone's presence. Normally it didn’t happen. Alphas had better options to get a nose full of. Fertile. Tempting. Promising.  
On the other hand I couldn't deny my own want for more. It was wrong to think of him as an Alpha. It was wrong to think of him at all. But he flooded my mind in situations where I was caught completely off guard. My mind started wandering back to the look on his flushed face.

Especially when I was alone. He wouldn't mind. Doctor Assange, *Julian* wouldn't mind. 

The way he had taken in my very essence by scenting me hadn't left him unaffected. He was just like every other Alpha. Except that...to me Julian somehow wasn't.

 

What if he had lowered his nose to come in touch with my neck, scented along the outline of jaw and collarbone and smiled against my hammering pulse...

"You're so keen to indulge in indecency at my work place?"

That velvet baritone alone would be enough to forget about decency. And he'd open his mouth and take my silent plea for a yes.

 

Once again I was aroused, wet and aching for release.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later I had my next appointment.  
"It all looks really good. The blood samples are giving nothing that would speak against therapy. “Said doctor Assange, who had gotten rid of his white coat. He looked even younger.

 

Handing me a package of pills he explained:

"These increase your hormonal level continuously over a period of one cycle and will induce a heat. If everything goes as anticipated, that is."

 

"I've never been in heat "properly". There were some symptoms during puberty but..."

 

"You don't have to fear anything. Normally full heat doesn't last longer than a couple of days. But, since your body will go through a second puberty of sorts, it's quite possible for the first heat to be stronger than the following."  
“I see… What does that mean exactly?”  
"As you know, the sex drive of an Omega in heat is triggered by the slightest of stimulations. As it is, adolescents tend to feel that way exponentiated."

My eyebrows shot up. Thinking of my young cousins' and former classmates' transformation in horror. That now? Jesus...

"Since you're not bonded, I'm sure you'll find other ways to handle the heat. Even more masturbation...whatever."

"Excuse me?" 

 

Julian let out a sigh. 

"We will see. Every body reacts differently. Since we simply don't know for sure and I'm interested in collecting as much data as possible for future reference, I suggest we turn this into a study."

I was pissed off and embarrassed. 

"Ah. Collecting data about patients' masturbation habits?"

"Look I can't help my nose being able to detect the slightest changes in my patients’ odour. I'm a doctor and not completely unfamiliar with human nature. I was merely trying to offer you an opportunity to talk about changes during the cycle by documenting them, so you don’t have to come by when you’re even uncomfortable to stand up. Here's my suggestion: You grab a camcorder and talk about changes whenever you notice them until the next appointment before the first heat. Then we analyse them and talk about anomalies. Unless you are feeling really bad, of course. Then please pay us a visit. No one else will see the recordings unless there are major issues. A camcorder has the big plus of recording visually so that physical side effects can be documented, too. I’ve done it a few times. Talking helps patients. Especially when they are afraid."

I was defeated. He seemed to know what he was doing. It was my only chance for a permanent change.  
“If you say so. Where do I sign up?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The first days of taking my daily dose of hormones went completely normal. 

I still wasn't over the fact that Julian had smelled that I was getting off more often. Was it something only a schooled nose was capable of? Was I an open book?  
At least he couldn't read my mind. Because otherwise I would've been in trouble. Or... maybe he'd picked me up and fucked against a wall… Lab coat on the floor and those pressed jeans around his ankles, shoving my garment aside just to get the much needed access…  
It was the third time I had those kind of thoughts while taking the tube. The grin that spread over my face for a split second earned me concerned looks.

 

After six days under hormonal treatment the cramps started.

Dutifully I set up my camera and cleared my throat. I felt exhausted all of the sudden.

"So this is day 6. This morning I woke up with cramps in the region of my lower abdomen. It rumbles as if my body is changing fast. It doesn't really hurt. Yet, I suppose. My body temperature rose about one degree. Is that why it's called heat?" I chuckled to myself. God. What was the purpose of this? A better life?

I started leaking. It was uncomfortable and yet I was almost always on the edge close to arousal. The change was so observable. But I couldn’t bring myself to admitting it in front of the camera. It happened to early on. Not yet.

Day 11

"I think my scent changed. People approach me differently. I bought some food because I really don't know if I want to go outside if this goes on... The cramps are worse. I know it's my uterus preparing and... oh God in combination it's all a bit overwhelming. I'm taking a lot of showers."

Day 20

Eventually I decided it was time to find other escapes than showers and whining in front of a camera. So I got myself a bottle of wine trying to ignore my body. 

My camera seemed to glance at me from across the room. Waiting. Patiently.

 

"Sooooo this is day......... I dunno man. 'Sbin a while. I reaaally dunno f I want that at all.... I mean.....I look down and it’s all fluids there. I've been fuckin myself for a week now. Evry dayyy. And I'm not even in heat yet. You sir." I pointed at the camera narrowing my eyes. "got a nice piece of ass." A hickup. "And I think that means your cock is nice too." I started giggling. "I think that means you'rnt my doc anymore now. Cause I’ma bad Omega. Oh well....I just want u nside meee. Wanna kno what u feel like Jules." More giggling. "I fuck myslf thinkin bout u bendin me over ur posh polished desk! U don know wut mercy is hu? Ud fuck me till I've takn all of ur cum. And you'd knot me and make sur I'm urs riiight? Cause ur a good Alpha." I stared into the distance, smiling. "Gotta finish dis." I slurred, pressing the off switch and taking a mouthful.

 

Waking up the next day I felt awful and remembered nothing. My headache was overwhelming and I had a hard time getting out of bed.  
The cramps were the reminder of what was going to be my Omega life from now. The flat was in need of clean up and so was I. Thankfully I remembered my appointment at the clinic. Taking the camera with me I made it to doctor Assange.

"How are we?" Julian shook my hand firmly and smiled.  
He looked good and smelled even better.

"Kat, please." It wasn’t exactly polite but worth a try.

"Oh. Alright." He looked surprised. "I'm Julian then." A grin.

This was a mistake. He thought of me as a desperate, hormone driven bitch now. Which...I turned into more and more with every dose...

 

"I'd say heat is imminent." There was a spark in the Alpha’s eyes. 

 

He offered me a seat and while I sat down the good doctor leaned in and inhaled to make sure his observation was right. His scent was a mix of musk, coffee and something unique sweet and heady, causing lubricant to gush out without my control. 

 

"Yes." Swallowing I tried not to meet his eyes.

 

My body was already screaming at me to do something about it.

 

The Alpha however was a professional. He was in full control over himself.

 

"I'd suggest we take a look at the video footage, so you don't have to tell me every symptom again."

 

The second he pressed the on-button it all flashed back into my mind.

 

A bottle of wine and my camera as an outlet for unfamiliar sexual frustration, discomfort and loneliness.

 

I went pale.

 

"Kat are you feeling sick?"

 

"I... need to use the lavatory..."

 

Practically fleeing the room I heard him shouting after me. But nothing mattered. I needed to get out. Air. My head was spinning.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throwing up behind lilacs wasn't my proudest moment. In fact, it was the low point of a miserable week.

 

I cowered in the gutter for a few moments, contemplating my options.

Heading back, smelling of vomit and shame wasn't one right now. Not when the man giving me material for drunken confessions was currently laughing his ass off watching my tape. Probably. The image made me cringe. I felt tears sting in my eyes. Anger bubbled up inside me, disappointment and shame.  
I went home. Thankful that no one followed me. 

Trying not to think was all I could think of.

 

Changing into an oversized shirt didn’t help that much. It didn’t smell of him. Of anyone really…  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night my phone beeped.

Kat. We need to talk about this. - Julian

 

My heart skipped a beat and started hammering in my chest like gun fire.  
So he had watched all of it! No wonder after my weird leaving.... I prepared myself to be shouted at and typed:

 

I'm sorry. - Kat

There was a long pause.

 

Please promise me to take care of yourself. - Julian

 

I can't - Kat

 

Then let me - Julian

 

The second I read those three words, all dams broke.

 

I don't remember having cried harder before. Maybe the hormones were to blame.  
For a long time I just lay in my tears and self-hatred. Trying to contain the emotions bursting out. I hated the pain and the feeling of constant insecurity about what was to come. I wanted Julian to take care of me. But I knew I couldn't meet his expectations. Anyone's. I wanted, needed to be healthy. My second gender was part of my personality. Of who I was meant to be.  
I thought of all the possibilities arising with it. And yet it seemed all too far away.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When a gentle knock on the door woke me, it was already morning.

I lay face down on the couch. Read and swollen, mouth dry, head empty.

There was another knock.

The heat was unbearable.

Oh god. The heat!

I woke with a start, jumping and running to lock the door.

It was too late.

 

In front of me stood Julian.  
The messy hair and dark circles under his eyes were evidence enough that he hadn't slept well either.

Very slowly I took a few steps backwards.

"I know why you're here."

His scent hit me in one wave. It was the odour of a fertile Alpha in rut.

 

"Do you?" He looked at me with concern. I couldn't allow myself to trust him. The situation had changed.

 

All the plans to stay focused went out the window when my body decided to give in.  
The cramps were back, my skin hot but I felt cold, miserable, empty and in need of an Alpha's mercy.

"I can't help it!"

 

Julian hurried to support my weight and helped me reaching the bed.

 

"I told you I could. I'm still your doctor Kat."

 

"You're an Alpha, too!" I groaned into the pillow. "You smell like you're ready to jump anyone entering. It hurts!"

 

There was no response for a long time.

 

"I know."

 

"Then why don't you do it? ... Something?”  
My look must've been terrifying.

Sweaty and wearing nothing but a nightshirt with stains didn't make it easier.

 

"What? Fuck you as long as you can take it? Several times a day until you're dripping with my cum, claimed and bred?"

 

Mouth agape and eyes shut the neediest whimper escaped from somewhere deep inside me. I pressed the palms of both hands against my sweaty forehead. This was pure torture.

 

"I can't let that happen." Julian's voice sounded strained.

 

"WHAT? WHY THE HELL NOT? Because you're my doctor? Well doctors are only human too! This is worse than anything you predicted! You’re not in a relationship, right?"

 

"You don't even know me! You're a patient who didn't respond to my messages. That’s why I’m here!"

He teared his hair reaching for a bottle of water on the nightstand.

 

"I know enough."

I looked at the bulge in his pants pointedly.

 

The Alpha poured me a glass.

 

It took a great effort to ignore my aching body, producing more fluids than ever. I wanted all he had to give. But the part of my brain that still worked more or less, told me this had to be done right. Julian was experienced and strong. Not simply a slave to his own body.

 

"I see a person who is just as broke as I am."

After taking a sip I cooled my thighs, feeling a new wave of heat oozing from every pore.

 

Breathe

 

"You wouldn't spend your free day tucking in an Omega patient otherwise. I'm different to you. You said it yourself. Loads of people every day."

 

He searched my eyes for an answer as it seemed.

 

"That is true. I've heard people say I dangle on the autistic spectrum. I am broken. And I feel for you." 

My heart clenched. This was like a fever dream. I never wanted to wake up.  
Like in slow motion I leant over and brought my lips to his.  
It felt like a victory.

 

"Then please. Make it stop."

 

Julian’s lips tasted like he smelled: Delicious and promising. He let the kiss happen. Liking the idea more and more as it seemed, he started stroking my jaw to open my mouth and explore what welcomed him.  
He licked my bottom lip and smiled against it when a shudder was the response from my heat ridden body.  
Panting and desperate I pulled back to get rid of his clothes.

For the first time I saw a genuine smile on his features.

The Alpha lowered himself beside me and started where it had all begun. My neck tingled when he let his hair tickle me.

 

"Tease."

 

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? Smelled your scent? And you say I am the tease? Pff!"  
Julian’s ivory chest otherworldly and almost glowing in the darkness of my room. His tenderness and those long fingers ghosting over my skin. I still couldn’t believe this was happening.  
The tall doctor noticed my stare and looked down over his own body. Biting his lip he glanced up at me again. And as if he knew every thought of mine, the Alpha inched closer.

I reached for his prick. Laying heavy and flushed against the flat stomach. To me he was perfect.

 

"I see..."

 

The deep growl that followed made me shudder.

 

"Can...May I scent you?"

 

"Oh God finally." Eventually he had allowed himself to want! With a pang I let my head fall against the headboard. Relief flooded my veins like a drug.

 

Julian looked almost shy as he started to outline my jaw with his nose. I felt goose bumps spreading over my body. His inhales were slow and careful. Like he feared missing something. When he reached my collarbone the fabric of my shirt was blocking him. Pulling up the garment I was self-conscious all of the sudden. Despite feeling hot and aching for an Alpha's attention... This was something I didn't want to ruin by looking like a broke, oozing, beast.

 

"Hey.", he stopped me in my tracks.

I looked up into his sparkling eyes.

"Do you know that you smell." He took another inhale. “is like the embodiment of pure beauty right now? The Omega hormones trick me into thinking of nothing but knotting you." He whispered. "And making sure no one else lays claim on you. Ever. Since I was the one helping you go into heat, now I’m determined to be the one going through this with you."

I felt tears on my cheeks.

"Do you realize that." he rubbed them away and I saw how serious he watched me. "I'm quite an asshole most of the time. But at the moment, all my instincts scream at me: 'Courtship! This Omega will share their heat!’? “

 

"I'm glad." I couldn't help but smile.

 

Slowly he let go of my face and moved down. His nose trailed down my sternum. I closed my eyes, following the sensation.

 

When Julian reached my navel, the tickle of his fringe made all stomach muscles contract.

And then, the world stopped.

I stared at him in shock as he winked just to go down between my spread thighs immediately. I felt his tongue velvety and soft diving into the heat beneath my outer labia.

 

"Hnggghh. Oh GOD!" My back arched off the bed as I gripped the sheets.

 

"It's still just Julian for you. “ Came the baritone. Followed by a squelching sound. "Or strong, caring Alpha... As you please." He was stroking himself. I knew without having to look. I held onto the sheets for my dear life. Praying and coursing inwardly at the same time.

 

The Alpha got back in, bracing himself on his free arm. As he went for the clitoris, caressing with the tip of his tongue, a tiny orgasm washed over me. Not more than a strong shudder, making every hair stand and my skin tingle. Every nerve end was on fire.

He started stroking one thigh encouragingly and went for my loosened hole fluttering around the tip of his tongue. 

I was so edged after a few more nips of his full lips, it hurt and I couldn’t stop making sounds of agony. Sweet agony.

Julian hummed in anticipation.

 

Natural lubricant started gushing out, dripping down the Alpha's skin. He started drinking it in eagerly.

 

"Please just fuck me!" This man was eating me out for what felt like hours now.

 

In response, Julian gently eased two fingers inside me. A look of frenzy on his features as he shot me a grin.

 

"You're so ready, aren't you? To be filled with what I can give. Are you sure?"

 

"YESSSSSSSSS!"

 

"Then let me feel you give in. Come for me Kat."

 

A last rub over my inner walls was all that was needed before I trembled beneath his touch.

 

I held my mouth shut. Just panting violently staring into those eyes...

 

It pushed him over the edge and I felt his seed splash onto my thigh.

 

I would never forget his face. That moment of total bliss showing. Mouth open in a silent scream. Eyes closing to deal with this moment of complete satisfaction.

 

He rested his head against my hip for a few moments.

 

"Why didn't you take me?"

 

"It’s your first heat, your first orgasm during heat and our first act of intimacy. Trust me. It's not over yet."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke from the unbearable aching and trembles of my body.

The light peeking through the curtains began to fade into glittering twilight.

 

A thick musky smell hung in the air. My pulse hammered when Julian's presence became what made me desperate again.

 

"You're awake. I was beginning to wonder how much longer I could stand your pleas and trembling. You’re still wet from this morning."

 

The Alpha shifted, crawling on top of me. His lean body caged me. It wasn't really necessary. Even forming words was difficult. Yet the gesture of dominance made me to go completely pliant.

 

A hot tongue was forced between my teeth. He started rutting against me ever so slightly with short motions.

 

"Please." My breath sounded loud in my own ears. "I need you to make it stop."

 

He broke the kiss and looked at me. His pupils were blown wide and his pale face burning.

 

"We will be bound."

 

"Please."

 

The Alpha entered my body in one thrust.

All air was pressed from my lungs and I tasted blood from biting my lip too hard.

 

Eyes shut he let his head sink down to the hollow of my neck when he started moving.

 

The sensation of the hot shaft stretching me out almost too wide, but yet wanting more and more. It was all I needed.

 

"You're so tight, but you took me in so easily. Such a needy hole." His voice wasn’t more than a whisper.

 

I wrapped both legs around his torso, begging for friction. The squelching sound of fluids bubbling out with every thrust filled the room.

 

"Your body is perfect for this, for me."

 

"Became an Omega for you."

 

He nipped at my exposed neck.

 

"And here I am breeding you. You'll look lovely with my come inside you. Swelling with my children."

 

I already felt my orgasm building. "Say it."

 

"Everyone will know that you're a bond Omega. That you begged me to fuck you through your heat and that I stated claim by putting as many inside you as you let me."

 

I tried muffling the moans with a pillow but the Alpha slapped it away in a swift move.

"It that the sweet spot? Let me hear your cries this time." His own voice was a bit higher than usual and the rut was forming every word.  
His thrusts became faster and he nuzzled my scent gland hoping to draw another cry from me. It was what he needed. His mate’s approval and submission.

The Omega in me obliged, urging him on with louder whines like siren calls.

His knot formed at the base of his cock. Plugging me to make sure my body would take in every single drop.

 

One, two more hard thrusts and he flooded my greedy passage with his seed.  
My own orgasm folded me in half, making me cling to his sweaty shoulders.

 

"That's it. Fill me up love."

I heard a low chuckle against my skin.

 

We lay in silence. Still connected and panting. The giant knot twitching every few seconds to dispose more come.

 

"Now you know what a heat feels like." The need was gone from his words.

 

I couldn't see his expression and he couldn't see mine as he spooned me.

 

"Have you ever- during a heat?"

"Yes. But I'm usually on strong suppressants. So I never let myself one step further than- you know... It wasn't the right time to think about it."

 

"Why now?"

"You."

I grinned to myself like an idiot.

 

The knot was deflated. He pulled out and looked at me. "I told you how I am. And there's a lot we have to learn about each other that will show after the heat..."

 

"I know."

 

"But I wouldn't want to go on without you. I realized that there's more. That there can be more with you. Your scent hit me even before you were a ‘proper’ Omega. “ Julian smiled.

 

"And I *can't* go on without you. I love you. I knew it the second you gave me that exact smile, when I had my appointment."

 

He laid a palm on my belly.

 

"So…do I have you?

 

I put my hand on his.

 

"You have us."


End file.
